Love in your eyes
by FFEntertainment
Summary: "My mom always said to just wear a raincoat and let it roll off my back. But this little girls raincoat has been outside in the cold and bitter winds called life for too long. It's just starting to wear away." - Lia Lewis
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of shattering glass and screaming. Yay, Mom and Dad are fighting again... Do you hear the sarcasm dripping off my words like venom? Anyways, I roll out of bed and hit the ground hard. I groaned. I made my self semi-presentable and groggily walked down the stairs. What I saw almost made my eyes water. You see, I don't cry. Crying only shows weakness, and weakness leads to vulnerability. I only sweat from my eyes... I do not cry.  
I saw my parents standing there. My dad's face as red as it has ever had been, as my mom had tears streaming down her face. There were several picture frames on the floor surrounded by glass shards.  
I walked over to the mess and picked up the first picture frame, and my eyes started to sweat. It was the beautiful picture of Mom and Dad on there wedding day gazing into each others eyes as if it was the best day of their life. Which it might have been at that point, but considering the state the picture frame, it looked quite obvious that it wasn't. I carefully placed it back onto the top of the furnace. I picked up the next picture. It was a picture of my mom, with my dad smiling in the background, while she was holding me when I was just born, still in the hospital, you could even see the door number: 126. The look in her eyes was full of pure love and joy. I set that picture next to the shattered wedding picture. Then I picked up the third and final picture frame. It was a family picture. Just containing Mom, Dad, and I, on my first ever day of school. I hugged the picture not caring if I got cut with the sharp shards glass. I fell to the ground and started to cry. This time actually crying and fully admitting it. I looked at my mom and dad who were still fighting.  
"If that's how you feel Gregory..." my mom wept as she gazed over at my dad.  
"I don't want for it to happen, but it seems as if that's our only option at this point," he said gesturing towards me.  
"Hey mom, hey dad, how are you?" I sobbed, still on the floor pretending nothing was wrong.  
"Not well.-Honey, your dad and I have some news," my mom whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay?" I asked hoping the news wasn't what I expected. I sat down. My mom and dad did as well.  
"Your mom and I are getting a divorce," My Dad announced. This is what I expected to happen. I saw it coming for a while. Still I couldn't wrap my head around it. The love my parents had for each other when I was born and raised had slowly faded away. How could this happen? I was mad at this point, sad no longer. How could they do this to me? I grew up for 16 years with two loving parents, and now all the love they gave ran out. Will the love they had for me run out?  
"You'll stay with your Dad for a while, and then you'll stay with me for a while," My mom whispered  
I have always been a mommy's hag, so this was a drastic, sad, and hard change. My mouth just about dropped to the ground when I heard this.  
"W-when did you decide all this?" I questioned my parents.  
"We had discussed the possibility of this last week, while you were at school. But this morning we officially decided this is the path we were choosing, and decided that we were being forced to chose this path," my Dad declared strongly. How could he be so calm about this whole situation? It seemed as if he was a stiff as a board and had as many feelings as one as well.  
"Where will I be going?" I asked hoping that I could stay home with my mom for a few more weeks.  
"When we talked it over last week, I bought two plane tickets on the chance that this was the decision we had to make," Dad began "and the plane leaves next month. You'll have a while to say your goodbyes to your mom and your friends before we leave," Dad said  
"But where are we going?" I almost growled. I had a feeling it would have to be quite a ways away, considering he spent money on buying plane tickets.  
Dad looked guilty, and then straightened out like everything was okay again. "Were going to England," My Dad said  
"What?!" I screeched. "For how long?" I calmly asked bringing myself together.  
My Dad and mom both looked guilty this time as they glanced at one another. "About… A year?" My Dad kind of asked  
Good, I obviously scared him during my outrage. Wait- did he just say a year? In Great Britain? I stormed off to my room. Then my phone rang, I heard the familiar and reliving ringtone: Savior by Black Veil Brides.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID; it was my best friend Amanda. I quickly and excitedly picked up the phone hoping that she would give me some comfort.

"Hey Lia," She said gravely

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. I find it ironic how I'm the one with the parents that are getting a divorce and I'm the one asking what's wrong.

"You still like Alec right?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, I've liked him since grade school," I chuckled with a little hope. Did he like me? Was how she greeted me just an act?

"Well, guess who Brianna is going out with now," She replied. My smile quickly faded.

"You have to be kidding me" I mumbled just above a whisper.

"Sorry chicky," she said trying to help.

I hung up, dropped my phone on my bed and flopped down next to it as I blew my hair out of my eyes. This day has just been getting worse and worse! I groaned in despair. And more tears streamed down my face. What have I become with in the past hour? A mess! I can't believe Alec liked Brianna, much less that he was going out with her... I mean, Brianna? Really? Nobody liked her, she was a player and a bully and he has only had like, 5 girlfriends! She was mean to all of Alec's friends, so I don't even know why the heck he would be going out with her. But I know that if I told him I liked him, he would definitely never talk to me again. You see, I'm not the best looking girl out there... And if he didn't like me back our strong friendship status would crumble, as it would probably be too awkward to even talk to each other... I would rather keep my feeling to my self. As I thought about this predicament a crazy idea stirred.  
Was I going to do it? Heck yea! I'm the most adventurous person I know! I mean why not? Sure it would take a lot of time to get started, not to mention to complete. But was I going to let that stop me? Heck no! I called Amanda back and told her my ridiculous idea. She loved it and even gave me some pointers! I'm so happy I have a best friend like her; I honestly don't what I would do without her. She told me she was going to get some things planned out and ready for action. She said she'd call later and tell me the details, but before she hung up she told me what to do. Oh how I love having such a genius friend. The plan was going perfectly. My only problem was going to be Brianna. Whatever, she wasn't going to hurt the adrenaline rush after my call. I set straight to work. This was going smashingly!  
When I say work that means that I made a fake skype, twitter, and email account, to add on to that, I also got a texting app on my ipod, so I had a new phone number as well. Amanda called me back and told me everything was ready. I bet you're wondering what the plan even is. Well... The plan is: I send Alec cute little notes anonymously, I'll IM him, text him, D.M. him, and put cute little notes in his locker, but as someone named like, Jordan Johnson, or something like Black_Veil_Brides _Babe, but nothing close to Lia Lewis. I would occasionally leave little hints on who I am, kind of like a treasure hunt. I was so excited!


End file.
